hope is a thing with feathers
by Cecily Plum
Summary: LaF usually likes to be eased in consciousness, especially on sleepy mornings. That doesn't seem likely today. (Pure fluff)


In this context I have used green to mean hope, growth and divine love.

LaFontaine is woken up by something jabbing at their cheek.

Typically, consciousness is something they like to ease into, with staggered alarms set so they wake up in perfect time for a grab-and-go breakfast on their way to morning lectures. Except today. Today is looking like one of those days where easing in is just not going to happen.

Easing their eyes open, they can barely make out anything beyond their nose due to the early morning murk, which isn't helped by the black-out lined curtains.

They consider turning the bed-side lamp on, but realise that would mean having to move Perry; snuggled up against their side, sleeping better than she has in weeks (stress baking, exams and the supernatural will do that to a person).

She moves slightly in her sleep, snuggling deeper into their side, which - LaF is sure - would be adorable if it didn't mean the thing that had been prodding their cheek had moved and was now brushing their nose.

LaF tips their head back slightly in a vain attempt at an escape without disturbing the sleeping goddess at their side, but ended up with a mouthful of feathers for their trouble. Bloody wings!

They love Perry, they really do, and they understand that her wings get cramped from being folded away all day, but that doesn't improve their mood at (LaF quickly glances at the clock, thankful they listened to Perr's suggestion of getting one with glow-in-the-dark hands because "you never know when the sun might be blotted out by freak clouds [arrows due to another battle between the dwarves and the wood elves over the woods near campus]") 4am. Gah! They don't even have any lessons today. With both of them having finally finished with their exams, it was supposed to be a morning of relaxed sleeping and snuggling before the Silas U weirdness got bored and started acting out again.

Perr's wings, apparently, had other ideas.

Finally manoeuvring their head out of the way, their mind wanders off, wondering what colour Perry's wings would be right now. Maybe the deep, rich purple they turn during her deepest and most relaxing sleep, or the sunshine yellow of happy dreams. Maybe even a calm, peaceful sky-blue. Slowly they slip off again, thinking of their favourite person.

LP-LP-LP-LP-LP

By the time they rouse again, the sun is forcing its way through the gaps in the curtains, scents of hot cocoa wafting over as they notice the gap beside them in the bed, still warm.

At least they don't have wings in their face any more.

Raising one hand to their face, LaF starts rubbing the sleep from their eyes, pushing themselves up the veritable mountain of pillows and cushions at the head of Perry's bed (though it might as well be theirs too for how little they're actually in their own bed).

"Babe, you woke me up with your wings again," they complain, hearing a soft sigh from the kitchenette – one of the perks of Perry being a floor don.

"You know I have no control of them when I'm asleep," a curly head comes back into view, steps sleepily slow as she carried their cocoas back to bed, wings trailing down, barely off the ground.

LaF loves seeing her like this, half-awake and relaxed in a way no-one got to see. No-one except them, that is.

They lean forward then, taking the mugs and scooting back against the wall so Perry has space to get up beside them, draping her wings into the cushion mound, the softness supporting her wings without being uncomfortable.

Handing Perr her cocoa back, they take a first sip, almost hot enough to burn – Perry knows them too well, knows they won't check before drinking, and so she waits for the cocoa to cool slightly before giving them some – the familiar taste soothing their soul, reminding them of a thousand little moments, and a handful of big moments, with the biggest thing in their world. With their person.

Looking properly at Perry, LaF notices for the first time that the light is good enough to see that all their earlier guesses as they tried to drift off had been wrong. Perr's wings were neither purple nor yellow, nor even blue.

They were emerald green.


End file.
